


Roses are red, Violets are blue

by Klementine369



Series: Klance Week [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Klance Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance week day 1: red/blue </p><p>Lance has watched a few to many romantic movies with his mom. He decides that he and Keith need more romance in their relationship. A cheesy walk in the park ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red, Violets are blue

Lance was lying on his bedroom floor waiting for his boyfriend, Keith, to show up. They have been dating for three months now and things have been going well. They still have arguments, but they usually end in them kissing between playful insults. Overall things have gone well for the new couple. 

That being said, one thing loomed over Lance’s mind: where was the romance. Sure they kissed and gave each other compliments, but they didn't seem to have any real cheesy romance between them. It seems unimportant, but after marathoning those cheesy movies with his mother he can’t help but to want some of that in his own relationship. Lance made a silent vow to fix that. 

While thinking of romantic dates he heard the sounds of his mother greeting Keith. He completely forgot his duty to save his boyfriend from his mother. He took his time gathering his wallet and shoes; once his mother, Maria, got a hold of Keith she won't let go until she does her routine check up on him. 

Coming downstairs, he found Keith eating a cookie and listening to Lance’s mother tell the story of when she learned the recipe from her own mother. Keith had a soft smile on his lips. Lance knew he loved being doted on by her, not having a motherly figure of his own. He joined Keith against the counter and started to munch on a cookie as well. 

Noticing his boyfriend, Keith leaned against him. Lance promptly put his arm around Keith's shoulder. “How are you doing today my dear?” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s choice of endearment. 

“I'm doing great. Your mom makes the best cookies in the world.” 

“Suck up.”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Not my problem she likes me more.” Lance was going to make a snarky remark when his mother intervened. “Lance, honey, do you have any plans for today? Or are you two just going to play Mario Kart for five hours again?” 

Lance pretends to be offended. “Actually, I do have plans for today! I'm taking Keith out on a romantic date.” Lance looked proud and triumphant until Keith laughed. “A romantic date? Are you going to buy us ice cream with your employee discount again?” 

Lance eyes narrowed as he looked at his boyfriend. “First off, you love the fact that we work at Dairy Queen so you can get your Dilly Bar fix for cheap. Secondly, no I have a real date planned out for us.” 

Lance’s mother squealed at this. “Oh you two are so cute! I remember when I was your age. Young and in love. Have fun boys and be safe!” Lance smiled. His mom has been supportive of their relationship since day one, even pushing him to ask Keith out in the first place. 

Lance held his hand out to Keith. “Ready to go.” Keith looked hesitant. Keith was no stranger to spontaneous, normally preferring it, but was always cautious when it was one of Lance’s plans. With a deep sigh, though, he took the other hand and was led out the door. 

“So where exactly are we going Lance?” 

To be honest, Lance hadn't thought much about where to go. He just figured he'd find something along the way. Now he was wracking his brain for any and all romantic date spots, finally deciding on a classic. 

“You'll see! Don't worry, you'll love it.” 

Keith groaned but didn't say anything else. 

They walked in silence, hand in hand, for a few minutes before they finally reached their destination. Lance smiled proudly as they walked into their town's local park. Keith looked confused. “Your big romantic date is in the park?” 

Lance kept his smile on despite the low blow. “Well yeah, duh! Haven't you seen any romantic movie? A walk in the park is a classic date idea. Trust me it'll be fun.”

Even though he had his doubts, Keith still smiled at how determined his boyfriend was. He gave Lance a peck on the cheek and said “well then lead the way.” 

Lance led him to the nature trail and started their way down it. So far it seemed perfect. The weather was nice for an early August day. The sun peaking out from the clouds, giving just enough light to make Keith's eyes shine. Keith walked with a content smile on his face. 

Lance was just about to tell the other how beautiful he looked when Keith broke the silence by pointing and saying, “That bug over there looks just like you.” Lance followed his pointed finger and saw an ugly beetle walking across the path. 

He had to bite back his initial response of telling Keith that he looked akin to a dung beetle. He was trying to be sweet and romantic today. So he went with the closest thing to an insult. “You look like a ladybug!” 

Keith cocked an eyebrow at him. “Was that supposed to be an insult?” Lance rolled his eyes. “No, ladybugs and cute and have the same color scheme you always have. They remind me of you.” Keith smiled and gave a short laugh. “Okay. Then you’re like a blue jay. They're fast, cool, and blue, your favorite color.” Lance laughed at Keith's compliment, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks babe.” 

They walked the rest of the trail comparing each other to the plants and animals they saw; having a weird mix of rude and endearing. 

When they finally walked out of the trail, they sat at a picnic table. Keith leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance figured they looked like they were out of one of those cheesy movies. All according to plan. They sat in silence, enjoying each others company, until Keith suddenly got up. He pointed to the large tower made of rope in the center of the park. “I'll race you to the top of that.” 

Lance was slightly torn. He really wanted this to be a classic romantic date, but, between Keith's excited look and his own competitive nature, he caved in. “You're on Pretty Boy!” 

With that Keith bolted to the tower; wasting no time in starting to make the climb to the top. Lance quickly took off after him, not wanting to lose. They were a close match in climbing, staying neck and neck the whole time. Due to this the boys had to resort in cheap tactics to get ahead of the other. Lance pulled on Keith's sleeve to slow him down. Keith pushed Lance downwards, not wanting to lose. Despite their cheap tricks they still end up at the top at virtually the same time. 

“I totally won,” Keith said “You didn't even come close.” Lance gave Keith a light push. “Sure, babe, you totally won.” 

Keith smiled triumphantly and turned to look forward. They were high enough to see their small town. Lance decided the view was romantic enough and took Keith's hand. “I used to hate this town growing up. It always felt small and boring,” Lance began. “Seeing it from here with you makes it seem really pretty and charming. Thanks babe.” 

“Okay Mr. After School Special.” 

“I'm serious.” 

Keith leaned in and kissed the other. “I know you are. Though I have to bite. What's with the sudden interest in us being a rom-com? Sick of me kicking your ass at Mario Kart?” Lance scoffed. “Just because you're good at rainbow road doesn't mean you kick my ass.” 

“It's an advantage. Don't avoid the question though. Why the sudden interest in all the cheesy romance?”

Lance sighed. “I don't know. We've been dating for three month now and I feel like I haven't done anything really sweet and romantic for you? This date was supposed to be all cheesy and cute, but it turned out just like any other one: us giving backhanded compliments and competing against each other.” 

Keith started laughing. “You're such a dork. Just because our dates aren't some Hallmark original movie doesn't mean they're not romantic. I like when you get sappy and stuff, but I started dating you because I love the silly ways you show affection. You don't need to show up at my window with a boom box for me to think you're romantic. Just be yourself.” 

Lance let go of Keith's hand and put his arms around the other boy. “You're really sweet when you want to be.”

Keith kissed his forehead. “Thanks, though since you want romance, I'll give it to you. Roses are red, violets are blue, I could date everyone on earth, and I'd still only want you.” 

Even though the poem was cheesier than the valentines you get in second grade, Lance thought it was the sweetest thing in the world. “Wow Keith I didn't know you were a poet.” 

“Your turn.” 

Lance gave him an exasperated look. “You have to be kidding!” 

“I didn't ask for wine with my cheese now did I? Come on sweetie, a short little poem for me?” 

Though he thought it was ridiculous, Lance wasn't about to disappoint Keith. “Fine but don't laugh. Roses are red, violets are blue, you might be a giant dork, but I still love you.” 

“Aw, so sweet.” 

Thanks babe. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I think I broke a record for how many times romantic is said in one fic. 
> 
> my Tumblr: http://jarco-otp.tumblr.com/


End file.
